Remember
by Yandere Solete
Summary: What happens when Heroine wakes up in a world where she is dating Ukyo, but strange men continue to approach her saying they remember her?...Also, when they kiss her..memories with that person are restored. What will Ukyo do to stop this and how will she deal with having amnesia of an amnesia she didn't remember.. Join her as she discovers who she was and what path she will choose.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be composed of multiple mini chapters. Most of you that have seen Amnesia are aware that the main character is nameless and is called heroine. It will be difficult to write for a show that is extremely confusing on its own, but I suppose that is why they called it Amnesia. I hope you enjoy this twist on the story and characters we all know and love.**

**Chapter 1 Memories**

I walked into a room with multiple large cards, each one resembling a boyfriend from a different world or dimension. Somehow I knew which card resembled who. He gave me a choice to remember and live in the world I wanted, and for that I was thank full. I walked through the card in the center of the room, knowing who it belonged to. My heart skipped a beat when I stepped out of a strange world of dreams and into one full of harsh reality.

As I took those first steps I realized from now on I was on my own, but acquiring all of the memories I had in this world was amazing. Ukyo clearly cared about me. When I imagined the pain he had to endure because of me… I couldn't. When I walked through the strange portal I was back in my small apartment. Then I suddenly felt dizzy and decided it was best to rest on my bed.

I woke up in a daze, which what looked like many hours later. The only strange thing, I didn't remember how I got here. Last thing I remember was that I was supposed to meet Ukyo. I grabbed my purse and ran to the café as quickly as possible. I waited and waited, but he never came. I walked outside and remembered something strange, it was winter…yet I could feel a warm summer breeze.

I called and texted Ukyo, but he never responded. At this point I was very worried. I waited and waited inside until a man approached me. He had black hair with red highlights. He had red eyes and had a grim expression.

"We are closing now, get out," he said rudely.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered standing up.

The man suddenly collapsed after I said this and I ran to his aid. He was still breathing, but I couldn't find out the reason he blacked out. He was the only one working here apparently and no one else was dining inside. It was nearly 10:00pm…so I understood that. I dragged him through the back door and onto a sofa. I grabbed a rag, held it under hot water and placed it on his head.

I knew I had never seen this man before in my entire life, but he seemed familiar somehow. I moved my face closer, so I could examine his face better, but at that moment his eyes opened. I flew back in surprise and acted like I was just minding my own business.

"I remember," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are," I stated in confusion.

he stared into my eyes; without hesitation and I looked away. I had never seen this man before in my entire life, but even though he seemed a little familiar I was sure… Now that he states he knows me makes me a little uncomfortable. I inched farther away from him and stood up weakly and walked towards me.

"I remember everything. No, more than everything. It's like someone else's memories were placed in my head...no that sounds crazy," he muttered grabbing my hand. Fear swept over my body, but for some reason my legs wouldn't work. He moved his face closer to mine, but there was nothing I could do.

"You're different," he stated, our noses now touching.

I had never felt such fear before in my entire life.

"Maybe if I kiss you…you will remember," he said closing his eyes. At that moment Ukyo ran in and punched him in the face.

"Get away from her!" Ukyo yelled running up to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked examining my face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room before the man he had punched could stand.

As Ukyo pulled me out, I swore I heard him mutter the words,

"I will find you."

Once we exited the café he took me to the park, where we regularly spent our evenings. He sat down beside me with a strained look. I had never seen him like this before and it hurt not knowing how to help him.

"Whatever you do, never go back to that café…or around that area either. Avoid anyone who works there as well," he ordered me with a pained expression. I nodded and he walked me home, but I still couldn't get what had happened to me out of my head. I never fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

When I finally forced myself to eat the following morning, I couldn't get that man's last words out of my head.

"**I will find you."**

It was so unsettling, but for some reason I felt a weird kind of comfort from it. It was almost like there were feelings stirring inside my heart that I was unaware of.

A few minutes later I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but when I picked it up I realized it was a different color. I stared bewildered, until the continuous vibrating brought me back to reality.

"Ukyo?" I said into the phone.

"Hi, can I come over?" he asked sounding a little desperate.

"Yeah, but why?" I asked. After a few seconds I realized he had already hung up.

I placed the phone on the counter and decided to get dressed before he arrived. It was strange for Ukyo to call so early in the morning, let alone become violent. That was the first time I had ever seen him so mad and it scared me seeing his timid and calm nature disappear. I became distracted and heard the doorbell. I strangled as I threw on my turtle neck and tripped over a few bags on my way to the door.

"I don't remember leaving those there." I mumbled while unlocking the door. Ukyo rushed inside and closed the door behind him quickly.

"Uk-" before I could finish my thought his hand was over my mouth. Then as if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"I know you are in there," I heard a familiar voice say. It was the man from yesterday.

I understood why Ukyo was trying to protect me, but how on earth did he know he would be here, let alone at this unpredictable time of day. I grabbed Ukyo's hand and pulled it off of my mouth. His green eyes always fascinated me, but today for some reason it seemed different.

"Who is that man, why are you acting so weird, and why is my house in this shape?! And another thing…" I stopped unable to speak as he moved his face close to mine. I blushed at this and looked away with a sour expression. He knew that his face so close to mine made me uncomfortable, but he did it anyway.

He had never attempted to kiss me before, but at this point I wouldn't be surprised if he tried. Right after I thought about this, my stomach began to cringe. At this point the man from before had left and Ukyo's calm and cool demeanor had returned.

"To answer your question…that man is well...just a stalker. Also, I will be escorting you everywhere for now on. If anything ever happened to you, I would blame myself forever.

I nodded and wondered what it would be like with Ukyo following me everywhere. The thought was comforting, yet unsettling.

"Let's go for a walk." he said slipping his hand into mine. I followed behind him quietly and looked up at the now gray sky. What are these unfamiliar feelings in my heart and why do I feel so out of place?

He pulled me past the café from yesterday quickly and past the park.

"Wait," I ordered. He stopped and looked around looking little agitated. There was something oddly familiar about this small park. It was surrounded by trees and there was only one small bench. I sat down with Ukyo and tried my hardest to remember what had happened here.

"I will get us something to drink, you stay here," Ukyo said exiting the park.

"Hey!" the man from yesterday yelled out to me, a few minutes after Ukyo had left. Fear washed through my body, but I tried my best to ignore him. He walked up to me and took my hands in his. I shut my eyes, when he moved his face up to mine. He kissed me gently, and then pulled me in for a hug. At that second, strange memories poured into my mind. These memories didn't belong to me, yet they were mine. Forgotten memories…

After calming down I pulled away from Shin's grip, but he pulled me back. Shin is his name, isn't it?

"I remember you," I whispered not closing my eyes this time. The fear had disappeared and I was now resting in his arms.

"You," I heard Shin say; now backing away.

"That's impossible," Ukyo growled in response.

"I will never let you touch her again," Shin said, standing in front of me. "She deserves to know the person she was and not this fake you turned her into," Shin finished.

"She chose to be with me, but what doesn't make sense is how you are in this world. You made an impossible wish. A wish to protect her, I am guessing," Ukyo mumbled to himself.

"Now, I remember and so does she." Shin explained taking my hand. All I could do was listen, already confused as it was; keeping up with their conversation was difficult.

"You don't get it! You aren't the only one who made that wish! Do you know how many other men will remember her now? If you made the wish, they probably all made the wish as well." Ukyo said walking towards me with dead cold eyes.

"Thi-this isn't you," I muttered as Ukyo attempted to grab me. The second I saw an opening I ran for it. I heard them both shout my name, but ignored them and continued to run.

What was the wish, who were these men, and why am I acting so strangely? I would've never run away in a situation like that. Also, I would never shut my eyes if I was in danger. I was changing, but why? The questions tugged at me constantly on the way home, but what I did know was that I loved Shin..and Ukyo.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran to my small apartment and tried to calm myself down with a hot cup of tea.

"Wait, when did tea ever calm me down and how did I know?" I thought out loud. I was so confused about so many things and for some reason I wasn't scared. After hours of thinking about my kiss with Shin and old memories resurfacing. I finally drifted to sleep. I woke up the following morning to a loud banging noise. I fell out of my bed and hit the ground startled.

"Ow." I groaned rubbing my head. I approached the door cautiously and peeked through the eye hole to see Shin with an irritated expression.

"I know you are there stupid, open up already." he ordered.

I opened the door without thinking and realized I was still in my night gown. My face turned bright red, but Shin didn't seem to notice. He sat down on my bed with a carefree expression and motioned for me to come over. I walked over and sat down beside him. It was quiet for a few minutes, before he finally spoke.

"Listen, I understand you are confused, but you need to know that you can't trust that guy." Shin growled.

"I understand," I answered.

"I am sure you understand, but you can be reckless sometimes/" he muttered under his breath.

"I am weak, stupid, and naïve, but I will try my best to change those unlikeable traits," I spat, suddenly.

"You really are an idiot." he laughed, placing his hand on my head gently.

So even Shin can smile? I understood what he was saying before, but why am I an idiot for saying so?... Maybe I really am clueless. I let out a sigh and sat up.

Before I could react Shin grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap. This surprised me and I let out a yelp.

He held me tight, as if I was going to disappear. "Just a little longer... I know I can be forceful, but just a little longer," Shin said.

I stayed silent and let him hold me for the next few minutes.

"It's alright, you remember me now and that's what's important," I said in a reassuring tone.

He nodded and approached the door.

"Leaving already?" I asked.

"I am going to go get a few things, stay here and don't open this door for anyone but me. Understand?" he finished.

I nodded and he left.

I was so unsure about so many things. I knew and loved Ukyo, yet I loved Shin as well. It was like I had two different lives with each of them. Shin told me to avoid Ukyo, but it was difficult to accept that Ukyo was a danger. I sat down on my bed and waited for hours, until someone knocked at the door.

"Wh-who's there?" I asked quietly.

"Toma and I," Shin answered.

"Toma?" I repeated in confusion.

"Yeah! Childhood friend, known him your entire life?" Shin said with an irritated tone.

I opened the door to see Shin and a man I had never seen before. He had blonde hair and golden eyes that shown brightly. Toma entered behind Shin with a bright smile. Wow he seems so kind..

"Toma hand me that bag," Shin told Toma who was holding a plastic bag.

Inside were eggs, ham, and bread. Before I knew it Shin was cooking. In about 15 minutes, he handed me a tray of delicious food. The eggs practically melted in my mouth. I wanted to say thank you, but with Toma so close, I felt a little awkward.

Instead I bowed and finished my meal.

"So, Shin filled me in with the...err situation? Is it true?" he asked looking at me.

I nodded towards him as I collected the trays.

I wanted to say something, but for some reason I just couldn't. "I will help clean up," Toma said standing up.

Shin just laid in my bed and ignored us. I suppose it was fair, considering he cooked the meal.

Toma stood next to me and handed me dirty plates, then his hand touched mine. A few seconds after his eyes were opened wide and he began to back away from me. "To-toma? Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"I am fine, I think. Something...strange just happened is all. Similar to what happened to Shin actually, but that's impossible." he muttered to himself.

Shin, now interested walked up beside me and stared at Toma. "Toma, I think you should go home," Shin said leading him towards the door.

"You kissed her and she remembered right?" Toma asked suddenly. Shin nodded and without a word Toma left the apartment. Shin looked a little shaken up, but recovered quickly.

"Do you think Toma really believed you?" I asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that this will be trouble.

"I have college tomorrow, so I won't be with you during the day. Usually you would work at the Café, but I would rather you avoid contact with that place, so I will be paying your bills for the next few months, until you can find a different well paying job.

"That's too much." I mumbled in surprise.

"Just shut up and be thankful, and relax for once. I want you to stay home as much as possible for the rest of the month. Afterwards, start job hunting." he explained with a sour expression.

"Shin..." I muttered in gratitude.

I ran up to him and hugged him. At first he seemed surprised, then hugged me back. It was these moments, that I remembered why I loved him. He could be so foul, yet so gentle and kind.

After he left I spent the rest of the day in bed. Why did Toma become startled after we touched and why was Shin troubled by this? These questions bounced around in my head until I drifted to sleep.

The next day I decided it would be best for me to take a walk and stretch my legs, after being inside for so many days. I was just going to the park, so he shouldn't mind...

I made my way to the park and when I arrived I saw a familiar face. "Toma!" I said waving. I expected to see a kind smile, but instead greeted me with an icy expression. He walked over and sat down next to me without a word.

"Who am I?" he asked suddenly.

"You are Toma..." I answered.

"Wrong," he said moving his face close to mine. I inched away quickly, but he continued to move closer. I tried to stand up, but he grabbed my arm leaving me defenseless.

'Shin was right, I really am stupid!' I thought to myself.

Toma's nose was now touching mine and then his lips met mine. Just like before, memories poured into my mind. I screamed, as it overwhelmed me.

"Not again." I whispered, my eyes closing.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

I pulled away from Toma immediately.

He stared at me with his cold golden eyes. He looked as if he were going to say something, then Shin walked over and sat in-between us. My fear probably showed, because I felt utterly terrified.

"Shin let's go," I said standing up, grabbing Shin's hand..leading him away from the park.

"Wa-wait!" he yelled, stopping in his tracks.

"What?!" I yelled, turning around to face him.

At that moment, tears began to stream down my face. I tried to conceal it, but it was practically impossible.

"Plea-please, let's just go," I whispered, attempting to keep my red puffy eyes hidden.

He didn't resist and followed behind me quietly, until we reached my stayed with me the rest of the day and stood by my bed as I began to fall asleep. He promised he wouldn't let go, but I assumed he would leave shortly after I fell asleep. Which made it even more difficult for me to close my eyes. I woke up to the sound of loud thunder ringing throughout my small beat against my window and when I sat up I realized Shin's head was resting on my lap, his hand still covering mine. I gently shook him and he woke up a bit startled as lightning struck and the room lit up. "That's strange," he said stretching.

"Shin," I said without thinking.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"No-nothing. I just said it without thinking," I admitted.

"Oh?" he said walking towards me.

Before I could react he picked my up into his arms and held me in his arms.

"Listen, I don't want you home alone and you can't be trusted to walk beside me, so I have no choice to carry you to the store.

"NO!" I cried, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

He laughed gently and smiled down at me.

"I can see you again," he smiled.

This was odd, even for Shin. He never laughed let alone smile and this worried me.

"If something is bothering you, tell me," I said

His kind smile grew cold in the blink of an eye and he let me down.

"I know that, but for now my first priority is keeping you safe. Now, I need you tell me what you remember about Toma and why you're afraid of him," he ordered in a harsher tone.

After I explained everything I had remembered from that point on, Shin looked away with a strange expression that was unfamiliar to me.

"Toma..." he muttered under his breath.

"Shin, I am sorry. I know you two are close," I said without thinking.

"He is no friend of mine. All this means, is that you are in more danger and are never leaving my sight," he finished grabbing my hand with his.

The last few days had been the hardest of my life. Unable to control which path I take next or where it will lead me. This scared me half to death and I couldn't find a way to overcome the fear of being left alone, but this completely different. This fear altogether was something else, the fear of being controlled. Just like before, thoughts and ideas that I had never even acted on...were in my head. Worming their way into me. Forgetting Shin was there I cried out in frustration.

Shin walked over and did something I could never predict. He pulled me close to him suddenly and held me close. I grabbed his shirt and squeezed it as tears fell from my eyes. The loneliness, confusion, and fear all washed out of me at once. It was time to learn how to protect myself and stop relying on others. Although I wanted this moment to last forever, Shin gently laid me down onto my bed. He tucked me in and kissed my head gently and smiled.

"You aren't weak, I just choose to protect you," he said, as if reading my thoughts.

I wondered why he was tucking me into my bed, then I realized it was already 9:00pm.

"You spent the whole day comforting me?" I whimpered.

He nodded and made his way towards the front door.

"I will be back tomorrow afternoon, after my classes are over. Please don't leave the apartment till then," Shin finished as he closed the door behind him.

I was all alone and that was what scared me the most.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

I woke up the next morning and my first thoughts were if i was still safe. I sighed in relief and remembered how Shin promised to come and visit this afternoon.

"Shin..." i thought out loud.

I made myself scrambled eggs and some toast for breakfast, impatiently awaiting for Shin.

"Two more hours," i said with a dreamy expression.

There was a sudden knock at my door and thinking it was Shin..opened it without hesitation. I opened it seeing Ukyo, greeting me with a kind smile.

"May I?" he asked, walking in anyway.

"Ukyo..." i said staring at him in surprise.

"I know you have been confused lately, but i need you to leave with me immediatly. With or without your approval..you are coming with me," Ukyo said with a harsher expression and tone.

I ran to grab my bag and he grabbed my hand leading me out of the apartment complex and into his car. I knew what i was doing was against Shin's wishes, but i didn't know what Ukyo would do if i resisted him.

"Ukyo where are we going?" i asked.

"I am going to jog your memory." he answered.

"Oh." i answered in surprise.

How did he know that i was missing memories...if anything it was the complete opposite.

"The memories that you now have aren't a figment of your imagination. I was scared you would leave me without hesitation, so i hid the fact you had lost them. Also, there are memories of me you don't remember either," he said parking the car on the side of the road near a small park.

He led me to a well and i peered inside.

"Anything?" he asked hopefully.

"No," i answered in response.

He looked almost revealed after i admitted i didn't remember, which confused me a little.

"I-if you ever do...just remember what i am about to tell you. I no longer have the hatred for you i had before. I no longer allowed the pain to guide me. I..never meant for this to happen to you, i just wanted to see you smile at me again..not at other men. I love you," he finished, looking at me with his sad green, crimson eyes.

"I worried about you Ukyo and why i remembered so many strange people, but i know that you would never hurt me and i will never run away. I promise," i said, forcing a smile.

A few tears escaped Ukyo's eyes and he scooped me up in his arms.

"I don't quite understand the rest of what you said, but i suppose i will someday," i gasped, as he squeezed the life out of me.

"Yeah," he sighed.

I returned to my apartment a few minutes after Shin arrived.

"You weren't lonely, were you?" Shin teased sitting down beside me.

"No, because i know i am surrounded by people who care and protect me." i said wearing a dreamy expression.

"Weirdo." he said rubbing my head.

Ukyo's words echoed in my mind for the rest of the day and was unable to entertain Shin properly. When he said he loved me...i wondered why i never said i love you back. I wasn't sure if it was because of Shin or Toma, but i was already having a hard time finding out who i was. Telling Ukyo i loved him when i didn't was just as bad as saying i hate him. Did i love Shin or Toma though?..

Toma had done unforgivable things to me, but it was all to protect me... Although that wasn't someone i was prepared to give my life to.

Shin is harsh, yet incredibly caring and kind. He has always been there for me in every situation possible. Could i give my life to him though?...

Ukyo...he seemed to understand the situation perfectly, yet i was always in the dark. His caring eyes say he loves me, but his actions..led me to doubt him. There was something i dont remember abou Ukyo either, but for now i will let things fall into place and take my time figuring everything out.

"Hey, I should head out," Shin said and kissed my head gently.

I smiled at him and he promised to be back the next morning, but i told him to take the next few days off.

"I promise not to leave," i told him as he walked out of the door.

He deserved some time to himself after always watching over me. As the sun began to set i looked out of my window and imagined spending the rest of my life with Shin, Ukyo, or Toma. Each life seemed incredible all on its own, but there...was something missing.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry about the wait! There will be more chapters coming soon. But for now, a little filler chapter._**

Ch.6

The following day I followed my daily routine and was having a relaxing afternoon. I sat down, thinking about everything that had happened to me, unable to cope with the reality of my current situation. I felt so incredibly...useless. Although, I no longer wished to play the pure, innocent, and weak damsel in distress. I had far more pride than that and I would hold onto forever. For some reason though, I felt that the true reality was that I really was just the pure...innocent...weak...damsel in distress. That I had absolutely no power over my life and what would happen next.

I suppose that is what made everything so incredibly interesting though and I was so incredibly thankful so many people cared for me. I would show them how much I cared for them as well.

"I can do this!" I yelled out, wearing a determined expression.

I folded my sleeves and took out all the supplies needed. I worked in the kitchen for hours, before I first succeeded. I had finished three batches of cookies by nightfall and that was when someone suddenly began knocking on my door loudly.

"P-please wait a minute!" I yelled out in surprise as I did my best to hide the cookies.

Although, where I would hide them, I had absolutely no idea.

"Are you alright in there?!" I heard Shin yell, sounding frustrated.

"Y-yes!" I managed to let out, while accidently knocking down a pot with my hand, landing with a loud CLANG! It happened to be perfectly times, as it landed on my foot and I had just managed to bite my tongue.

I ran over to my bed and hid them under the sheets, without thinking.

"I am letting myself in!" Shin said, sounding now..very irritated.

I stood in front of my bed, wearing the best oblivious expression possible.

"He-hello!" I said, my voice cracking.

"Why do you keep stuttering and what are you hiding behind your back?" he asked, peering over my shoulder.

"Nothing!" I yelled, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"It doesn't seem that way," he muttered, giving me a strange expression.

"Tea?!" I asked in a strained voice.

He nodded and waited for me to finish preparing it. I am sure this seemed very strange, but I didn't wish for him to receive his cookies just yet. I wanted to prepare other sweets as well. Although, at least I was able to finish a few batches before he had arrived. Although, I hadn't had the chance to taste them...I was afraid they would taste horrible.

I handed him his tea and he walked over to the bed as sat down before I could react. Then there was a sudden CRUNCH! Shin jumped up in surprise and I whimpered to myself. Shin then moved the covers, to reveal a small batch of crushed cookies.

"They are ruined," I thought to myself.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Well, they were supposed to be for you, but you arrived before I could finish preparing them. They were probably horrible either way, so I am a bit relieved," I answered truthfully.

"Idiot," he muttered, patting my head.

He then kneeled down to where what were once cookies. He then picked up all of the small pieces that lay on the sheet and threw them into his mouth.

"Delicious," he said with a forced smile.

Once he left, I tried a bit of the cookies and they tasted horrible. He endured it for my sake...

"Thank you," I muttered to myself.

It may not had seen like much beforehand, but to me, what he did... It was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for me.


End file.
